


Happily Ever After?

by thegreatmutato



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmutato/pseuds/thegreatmutato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully no longer work at the FBI. They are on the run with their two kids, William and Melissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story about what would happen if Mulder and Scully had run away a little earlier than they did in the series. Hope you enjoy!

"Mulder, Mulder. Don't you hear that?!" Scully ripped the pillow from under her ahead and whacked the sleeping Mulder with it. Mulder jolted up "What?! What's going on?" "The baby's crying" Scully said as she began to settle back down into her pillow "It's your turn" Mulder groaned but hopped out of bed and walked into the room beside his and Scully's. He scooped up his squealing baby girl and began rocking her back and forth. "I bet you miss your mommy right about now don't you Melly?" He swayed some more as he watched her big brown eyes stare at his every move. "She would be singing right now wouldn't she. Singing that happy world song" Mulder chuckled to himself as he recalled the first time he ever heard Scully sing the one and only song that she would sing. "Don't you look at me like that! I'm not singing." He laughed and sat down in the rocking chair next to the brown, wooden, crib.

"Daddy, Daddy" Mulder woke up to his young son poking his face. "William what are you…" Mulder looked down at his sleeping daughter who was curled up in his arms. "Oh I fell asleep" Mulder chuckled. "Again Mulder" Scully said arriving into Melissa's room with a plate full of toast. "Is that for me?" Mulder asked hopefully. Scully chuckled "Yes it is. You better eat quickly or you're going to be late for work… Again."

Mulder slowly lifted himself off the rocking chair and passed Melissa to Scully as Scully passed the plate to him. "Mommy, mommy, where's my breakfast?" William piped in. "In the kitchen Willy" William ran out of the room into the small white kitchen. William was the spitting image of Mulder as a child. If you put two pictures beside each other it was almost impossible to tell the difference.

Mulder began to wolf down his toast. "Slow down" Scully laughed "You have a bit of time. Relax we're not in the FBI anymore." "Hey you're the one who doesn't want me to be late again" he said between bites of bread. "I don't want to disappoint the kids anyhow." Mulder worked at a local elementary school teaching English to young children. "You know you're lucky you got that job Mulder" Scully said seriously. "I know, I know but I miss it sometimes you know? I mean I would never change what we did. I just wish that someday we could go back." He kissed Melissa on the head and walked into his and Scully's room and began to get dressed.

"Well as soon as my Spanish lessons are done and Melly's old enough to go to school I'll get a job as a doctor. I'm sure it won't be too hard. Then you can try and find something more appealing to you" Scully followed Mulder into their room and watched him pull up a pair of old black slacks and search his drawer for a shirt. "It's not that I don't like the job Scully, I just don't feel like it's my niche." Mulder had picked out a blue button done shirt and was halfway through buttoning it. "And I hate always looking behind our backs, fleeing our home at any sign of trouble. Lately I've been worrying about how this is going to affect them." Mulder was referring to Melissa and William. "William's in his second year of school and he's already in his third one! I know he doesn't mind now but what happens when he gets older. How's he going to keep friends? How are they going to have a normal life Scully?" Mulder was now struggling with a striped tie. Scully put Melissa down on the bed and went to help him.

"We've been in the same place for almost six months; maybe we can stay this time." "I don't want to live on maybes" Mulder sighed. "Come on at least we've been in one country for the last three years." Scully was determined to look on the bright side "At least we're alive and together" Mulder kissed her lips softly "I never thought I'd be raising my kids in Mexico" Scully giggled and kissed Mulder more deeper than the last one. His arms wrapped around her. "We'll figure it out Mulder"

Not too far away there was a man lurking in the nearby bushes looking up into the apartment with a pair of binoculars. He smirked to himself as he saw a slim woman with flaming red hair walk by the window. "I've got you now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully find themselves leaving yet another home.

Mulder came into the house later than he expected. He coached basketball and surprisingly the game had gone into overtime. He found that Scully had already put Melissa and William to sleep and was sitting on their old saggy brown couch watching the very small black tv trying to find a channel that had English in it.

"Hey Scully." He said as he shed his coat and sat down next to her.

"Anything good on?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Well there's Spanish soap operas on six different stations, and someone cooking something that looks far better than what I make for dinner on and… star wars is on."

"Oh perfect we'll watch that!" Mulder said excitedly.

Scully groaned but changed the channel to show a scene of Han Solo cutting open a tauntaun to save Luke.

"How many times have you seen this Mulder?"

"Not enough Scully. You can never have enough Star Wars."

"If you say so" she laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

Scully had drifted off to sleep on Mulder's shoulder before they got off Hoth. About halfway through the movie Mulder heard a sound coming from outside their apartment building. Mulder went to look out the window and saw a car parked on the side of the street with a man sitting in it. Crap he thought as he went back to the couch trying to decide whether he should wake up Scully or wait till morning. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how they were going to get out.

Scully stirred in her sleep and he decided to wake her up. He gently touched her arm and quietly said, "Scully?"

She groaned, "What is it Mulder"

He looked down, "There's a man sitting outside in a car parked on the other side of the street."

Scully immediately woke up, "I'll get the kids." Mulder put a hand on her legs to stop her from getting up.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know Mulder but we'll figure it out. We can't just stay here."

"Why not? We don't know how long he's been here, he doesn't know we know. What if we fought instead of ran?"

Scully paused thinking carefully about what Mulder had suggested. "Mulder, we can't do that. What if we get hurt? What would happen to the kids?"

Mulder sighed realizing that she was right, "Go get the kids."

Scully got up from the couch and kissed Mulder's forehead, "We're going to be okay."

He gave her a weak smile, "I know." He watched the small woman rush off into their child's room.

He slowly got up and went to their room to grab the essentials.

About ten minutes later the couple appeared in the living room. Scully was holding Melissa in her one arm and her purse that was stuffed with Melissa and William's clothes in the other. Mulder was clutching his sons hand and holding a small duffle bag of his and Scully's clothes.

"Where are we going Daddy?" William asked tugging on his father's hand. Mulder looked down at his son and gave him a reassuring smile, "Canada."

"Cool" he said in the way little boys often did when something exciting and unexpected was happening.

Scully couldn't help but smirk at her son's reaction.

"Did you check the other side of the building?" she asked looking at Mulder.

"Yes its only the one guy, so we take one of the older cars and make sure we don't take the street he's on."

Scully nodded and went to go turn off the tv. "No don't." Mulder stopped her, "Leave it on, it'll make it more like we didn't leave. We have about seven hours before he figures out that we're not going to work, that's a good head start."

"Okay, remember William" "As quiet as a mouse" he finished grinning. Scully smiled and Mulder mussed his hair.

Scully looked at Mulder and they nodded to each other. Scully went first, opening the door quietly, walking out into the dimly lit hallway. Mulder followed giving one last sad look at their apartment, knowing he would never see it again.

The family swiftly made their way down the back staircase into the parking lott. "Which one do you like Willy?" Mulder whispered. William pointed a small finger to an old beige Honda accord.

"Alright, that's the lucky one then."  
Normally, Mulder and Scully would be opposed to stealing but they would do anything to keep their children safe.

When they had finishing breaking into the car, Scully put William in the back seat and buckled him up, "Try to get some sleep please." She kissed his forehead then closed the car door.  
"Ready Mulder?"

"Yup just finished hot-wiring the thing." He answered standing up to look at her from the other side of the car.

"We'll ditch it when we get into Canada. With any luck the owner will have it back in a week." He said when he saw Scully's face.

"It's not that." She said, "It's just, I thought maybe we could finally stay."

Mulder walked over and hugged her and Melissa since she was still sleeping in Scully's arms.

"We'll figure it out."

Scully nodded and the two got into the car and drove off into the night.

In the corner of the building facing the parking lot a man walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight. His white hair shone brightly. "You can't run forever."


End file.
